La bonne decision
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Piégée dans un mariage, qui n'en est pas vraiment un pour Ricardo, Gabi se demande si elle doit continuer ou non.
1. Chapter 1

La bonne décision.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio

Sommaire : Gabi se dit que finalement épouser Ricardo n'était pas la bonne décision, surtout quand elle se retrouve piégée dans son propre mariage.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Note : Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Gabi acceptait le comportement médiocre de Ricardo durant leur mariage (je sais elle se sentait coupable et puis lui était en fauteuil roulant, elle n'allait pas le quitter mais je trouve que c'était abusé quand même), alors voilà j'y ai remédié, à ma façon. ;)

&&&&&&&

Gabi arriva paniqué à la mission, scannant des yeux la pièce à la recherche d'Antonio, elle le trouva dans un coin de la chapelle parlant avec deux sœurs.

-Antonio je peux te parler ?

- Excusez-moi.

Elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers son bureau et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui n'allait pas. Une fois arrivés et ayant prit soin de fermer la porte, il lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèves.

-Gabi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ca ne peut plus continué ! Je vais devenir folle !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je fais des rêves depuis quelques temps.

-Continue.

-Je rêve que je suis mariée…..

-Mais tu es mariée !

-Ce n'est pas Ricardo mon mari.

-Oh.

-Je fais des rêves érotiques aussi, c'est comme si……

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Gabi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Gabi parce qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses idées et Antonio parce qu'il attendait qu'elle continue.

-Mon mariage avec Ricardo n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Comme la plupart des mariages j'imagine. Gabi tu sais que Ricardo est fragile en ce moment, il a eu une attaque et…..

-Ce n'est pas ça. Mon Dieu Antonio tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ! Tu n'as pas toutes les données !

Il était perplexe. Bien entendu il savait que c'était tendu, il voyait difficilement comme ça ne le serait pas aux vues des circonstances, et puis il sentait que Gabi lui cachait quelque chose, il avait toujours décelé quand elle mentait, mais de là à ce qu'elle lui dise ouvertement qu'il se plantait….. Ca n'allait pas, pas du tout même.

-Alors donne les-moi !

-Non. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. C'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurai pas du venir, désolé !

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste elle était déjà partie. Il mit dix secondes pour partir à sa suite.

-Gabi ! Attends !

Les sœurs à l'entrée de la chapelle se retournèrent toutes d'un seul mouvement.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il marcha plus vite et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Gabi !

-Lâche-moi tout de suite le bras Antonio !

-Non ! Tu viens avec moi ! Maintenant !

Ce fut sous les yeux médusés des paroissiens et des sœurs qui se trouvaient là qu'il traina Gabi à sa suite, direction son bureau. Il se tourna néanmoins une dernière fois pour ajouter.

-Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte !!! Que ce soit ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur ou qui que ce soit d'autre je ne veux pas être dérangé !!! C'est clair ?!

-Bien mon père.

Puis il s'enferma dans le bureau avec Gabi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends !?

-A toi de me le dire ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Rien.

-Gabi arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

-Il a changé.

-Qui ça ? Ricardo ?

-Bien sur Ricardo ! Qui veux tu que ça soit d'autre ?!

-Ecoute c'est normal, avec son attaque et…..

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il est au courant pour nous deux. Il a vu la cassette.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? Et lui ?!

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

-Mais c'est absurde ! D'ailleurs comment il a pu voir cette foutue cassette !!!???

Elle releva sur lui des yeux embués de larmes mal contenues.

-Laisse tomber j'ai rien dis. Pourquoi il voulait que je n'en sache rien ?

En disant ça il se sentit peiné.

-Il disait que si j'avais pu lui mentir aussi facilement pendant des mois alors qu'il était celui que j'aimais et que j'allais épouser, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour te mentir à toi.

-D'accord mais pourquoi !!?

-Si j'arrivais à le faire il me pardonnait.

-Gabi.

-Oui je sais c'est idiot de l'avoir cru. Surtout maintenant que je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse. Encore une fois.

-Gabi.

-Quoi !? C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas honoré, je ne lui suis pas restée fidèle.

-Tu ne l'as pas trompé quand vous étiez mariés !

-C'est la même chose ! Que j'ai pu lui mentir autant de temps alors que j'en suis incapable lorsqu'il s'agit de toi doit certainement vouloir dire quelque chose !

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines.

-Tu m'as quand même menti trois semaines.

-Super ! Je ne suis pas sure que ça change quoique ce soit à ses yeux. Tu sais ce qui est le plus débile ? C'est que je l'ai cru. Ce que j'ai pu être idiote !

-Tu n'es pas idiote. Tu l'aimes et tu as pensé que tu pouvais arranger les choses.

-Peut-être mais tout dans son comportement me disait que quelque chose clochait. Je veux dire…… la façon dont il me parle, comment il me regarde……. Je lui fais horreur !

-Mais non ! Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant qu'il ne t'aime plus !?

-Parce que je le sais. C'est comme si….. comme si il jouait la comédie, qu'il simulait.

-Je croyais que seules les femmes avaient le monopôle de ce genre de chose !

-Tu es très drôle quand tu t'y mets tu sais !?

Il avait quand même réussi à lui arracher un sourire.

-Il a envie de faire l'amour avec moi, comme la dernière….

-Hum hum.

-Désolé, mais pour tout le reste je suis sure qu'il fait semblant. Oh j'en sais rien !

-Tu te fais des idées !

-Non je ne pense pas. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu m'as dit ça ?! Ben j'avais raison, la preuve, il est bel et bien au courant que nous avons fait l'amour !

Un frisson les parcouru tous deux à l'annonce de ce fait, comme toujours. Ils restèrent perdus dans leurs pensées pendant deux minutes.

-Je vais demander le divorce.

-Quoi !!!????

-Ou l'annulation.

-Gabi qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

-Ce mariage à commencer dans le mensonge et il continu dans le mensonge. Ce n'est pas honnête.

-Mais…..

-Oh voyons Antonio tu penses sérieusement que Ricardo va toujours vouloir jouer à ce simulacre de mariage une fois qu'il saura que tu sais !?

-Si c'est ça qui te fais peur je peux très bien faire comme si je ne savais rien.

-Non. On a assez menti. Tous. Mais c'est gentil de le proposer. Ce n'est pas le mariage dont je rêvais.

-Ca peut toujours s'arranger tu sais.

-Non, trop de choses se sont produites. Je crois que tout ça à poussé Ricardo à me détester, ou en tout cas a ne plus m'aimer. Je pense que je prends la bonne décision.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Non ! Je dois le voir d'abord, s'il apprend que je t'ai tout raconté parce que tu vas le voir à ce sujet on peut être surs qu'il nous en voudra à vie, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Tu as raison.

-Comme toujours hein !?

Il la prit alors dans les bras. Il en avait besoin, et apparemment elle aussi.

-Bon je vais y aller. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et une conversation difficile à avoir.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une sœur.

-Excusez-moi Père Antonio je sais ce que vous avez dit mais votre mère et votre frère me demandent où vous êtes.

-Ah mi hijo tu es là !! Gabi.

-Carmen. Ricardo !

Elle se força à sourire, ce que Ricardo remarqua immédiatement. Il se figea, ses yeux passant de Gabi à Antonio, qui eux après s'être regardé, regardèrent le sol, coupables.

-Mama j'ai besoin de parler seul à seuls à Antonio et Gabi. Tu pourrais…..

-Mais pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaît mama.

-D'accord. D'accord.

Il avança son fauteuil roulant dans le bureau de son frère, pour les inciter à le suivre.

-Que veux-tu nous dire Ricardo ?

Il les regarda encore une fois puis s'adressa à Gabi.

-Tu lui a tout dit n'est-ce pas !?

-Ricardo non…..

-Oui. Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas…..

- Oh oui bien sur je n'en doute pas !

Gabi regarda ses pieds, qui devenaient tout un coup très intéressants.

-Ecoute Ricardo je pense que le mieux c'est que l'on demande le divorce ou l'annulation si tu préfères.

Oh. Oh. Ca c'était pas prévu dans son plan.

-Pourquoi !?

-Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voudrais.

-Et bien non figure toi !

-Oh.

Elle était étonnée, bien plus que ça encore, mais la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Antonio quelques minutes auparavant lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voyait son mariage et elle devait y mettre un terme avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus.

-Mais c'est ce que moi je veux Ricardo.

Et ce faisant elle avait fait perdre la parole aux deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

Là ça n'allait plus du tout !!!! Il avait un plan ! Une revanche parfaitement huilée et elle, elle foutait tout en l'air parce que…….. parce que quoi d'ailleurs ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce mariage n'est pas un mariage heureux.

-Comme la moitié des mariages !

Il ne l'avait pas nié. Ce qui la conforta dans le fait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus. Je suppose que c'est logique après…….

Aie. Elle avait remarqué. Il pensait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien dans son rôle de « mari-handicapé-mais-qui-aime-sa-femme-plus-que-tout ». Apparemment non. Pourtant il y avait des moments où il oubliait ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et la vengeance qu'il préparait, quand elle arrivait en nuisette par exemple. Il n'était qu'un homme et elle était très sensuelle, et puis ils étaient mariés nom d'un chien !!!! Bref tout ceci compliquait son plan, mais il était persuadé qu'il pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

-Gabi !

-Excusez-moi !

Et sans un dernier regard elle disparue, les laissant seuls.

Ricardo leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son frère et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !!!????

-Quoi !? Rien. Je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Ouais bien sur. Elle vient te voir et juste après parle d'annulation ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ???!!

-Rien. Je te le jure. Mais toi tu lui as fait quelque chose vraisemblablement !

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends !?

-Pour son meilleur ami.

-C'est bizarre ça parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles on ne couche pas avec SA MEILLEURE AMIE !!!!!!!

-Non mais crie le encore plus fort Ricardo !

-Oh pauvre petit prêtre qui s'inquiète de sa réputation !

-Tu sais quoi Ricardo je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi !!

Et il s'en alla à son tour.

-Ouais c'est ça va donc la rejoindre !!!

L'écho de ses propres paroles résonna dans le bureau vide. Comme lui. Il avait tout perdu. Sa femme, son honneur, et aussi pour le moment l'usage de ses foutues jambes !! Dieu que la vie pouvait être merdique parfois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils s'évitaient tous. Antonio s'était jeté à cœur perdu dans le travail, notamment à la maison de quartier, Gabi, elle, avait littéralement disparue et Ricardo puisait dans sa colère pour se remettre sur pieds. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Michael lui parlait en souriant, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite mais avait réussi à comprendre qu'il était impressionné par tant de motivation. Tu parle ! Il n'avait que ça de la motivation ! Motivation à aller mieux, à parler à Gabi, à pouvoir enfin se venger.

-Allo ?!

Michael lui secoua la main devant le visage.

-Désolé je pensais….

-A Gabi je suppose.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire de connivence. Bien sur à Gabi ! Qui d'autre ! Maudite soit cette femme !!!!

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout va bien ? Tu sais….

-Oui. On a juste deux ou trois petites choses à régler mais ça va aller.

Il vit Michael se détendre, bien il avait réussi à le rassurer. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire, convaincre Gabi. Elle n'était pas réapparue depuis leur conversation à la mission mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle évitait autant Antonio que lui, ce qui avait un coté rassurant.

-Ecoute Michael, on a fini pour la journée non ?!

-Oui oui bien sur. Je suppose qu'après tous ces efforts tu as le droit à un repos bien mérité.

-Et a une bonne bière !

Ce qui le fit rire.

-Oui je pense que tu y as le droit.

Il alla lui en chercher une dans le frigo et la lui donna.

-Bon bonne soirée et à demain. N'oublies pas demain on s'occupe de refaire marcher des jambes !

-J'oublierai pas !

Maudissant la terre entière et sa malchance, il regarda Michael partir. Bien, maintenant il devait réfléchir, savoir où était sa femme et penser à un moyen de la convaincre de rester…. mariés. Il prit une seconde gorgée quand miraculeusement Gabi apparue sur le pas de la porte.

-Tiens te voilà !

Elle grimaça. Aie. Mauvaise entrée en matière. Comment allait-il la convaincre s'il la mettait en colère contre lui ?!

-Ricardo. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

-Et où crois-tu que je serai alors que ma femme a disparue pendant des jours !?

-Ricardo……

-Ecoute Gabi….. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait, ni te demander….

Mon Dieu ce que ça lui coutait de dire ça.

-Stop. Ricardo arrête. Je comprends, ça n'a pas du être évident de…. d'apprendre la vérité. Tu as réagi à ta façon. Mais Ricardo tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais, jamais, voulu te blesser. Antonio non plus.

Il détourna les yeux, qui brillaient de colère à l'entente du nom de son frère…. Son frère !! Foutaises !!!

- Gabi, donne-nous une seconde chance. S'il te plait.

-Non. Ricardo je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis navrée. Trop de choses se sont produites.

-Ouais avec Antonio tu veux dire !

Trop tard, ça lui avait échappé.

-Non. Enfin si mais je ne parle pas de lui en ce moment. Je parle de toi et moi.

- Justement Gabi, donne-nous cette chance d'être toi et moi de nouveau.

Elle le regarda longuement. Il avait l'air sincère, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il avait vraiment l'air de penser ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis désolée Ricardo. J'étais venue récupérer mes affaires mais je reviendrai à un moment où….. Enfin tu me diras quand je pourrai revenir.

Elle tourna les talons. Ricardo était au bord du désespoir, et tant pis si ça semblait théâtral. Au début il plaidait sa cause parce qu'il avait un plan à suivre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça se finisse, pas comme ça.

-Gabi !

-Non. Au revoir Ricardo.

Elle s'était enfuie, encore. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de la récupérer.

&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Gabi avait encore disparue et cela commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Antonio. Il savait, par Maria, qu'elle avait vu Ricardo, par inadvertance apparemment, mais ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Ou au moins entendre sa voix. Il se corrigea mentalement, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille sur ce terrain là. Il avait bien essayé de la joindre mais elle ne décrochait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne répondait à ses textos d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, elle filtrait tout. Un coup se fit entendre.

Toc. Toc.

-Mon Père ?! On vous demande dans la roseraie.

-Merci, j'arrive.

Bizarre, il n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir dans la roseraie. Il arriva et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là, elle lui tournait le dos mais il savait que c'était elle. Elle portait une petite robe d'été légère et elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Gabi ?!

Elle se retourna et lui fit un adorable sourire. Il allait finir par devenir cardiaque !

-Antonio.

Mut par on ne sait quelle force, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Fermant tous deux les yeux et inspirant profondément, puisant dans cette étreinte la force de continuer. Elle se recula au bout de quelques minutes.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-J'étais dans le coin.

-Gabi ! Je me suis inquiété ! Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels et Maria m'a dit que…..

-Que j'avais croisé Ricardo.

-Oui. Il…. Vous avez pu parler ?

-Oui.

-Donc tout s'est arrangé ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça j'imagine.

-Gabi ?

-C'est terminé.

-Mais….. Je pensais que….

-Tu avais tord.

-Gabi explique toi !

-Ca ne peut pas marcher c'est tout.

-Mais vous vous aimez bon sang !

-Oui mais trop de choses on était brisé dans ce mariage. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose.

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?!

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?! J'y ai réfléchis, beaucoup, ça fait une semaine que je ne pense qu'à ça ! Et c'est la meilleure solution. La seule solution.

Il resta silencieux, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il fallait qu'il la soutienne, elle avait besoin de ça.

-Antonio… dis quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Que je fais ce qui est juste.

-Je ne sais pas Gabi.

-Ecoute je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça je sais.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et s'apprêta à partir.

-Gabi ?!

-Oui ?

-Tu décrocheras cette fois ci ?

-Bien sur.

Elle sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna. La regardant partir, son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. C'était sa meilleure amie et il la soutiendrait, quoiqu'elle décide. Enfin elle avait déjà prit sa décision, et en y réfléchissant elle avait eu raison.

-Gabi !!

Elle s'arrêta et prit son temps pour se retourner, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la bonne décision.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire libérateur.

-Merci.

-De rien. Quand tu veux.

Elle partie, véritablement cette fois, le cœur et la tête libérés. Elle avait son meilleur ami de son coté, l'homme qui avait su capturer une partie de son cœur. Divorcée de Ricardo n'allait pas être chose aisée, ils avaient une histoire ensemble et quoiqu'il puisse penser, elle l'aimait, mais dans ces conditions ça n'était pas suffisant.

&&&&&


End file.
